Home is where the Heart is
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Huck visits Quinn and makes her an offer, and she's more torn about it than she imagined. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Season 3 Spoilers. "We Do Not Touch First Ladies" really messed with me last night, I was kind of giving up hope on these two and Huck's conversation with Olivia was a hard pill to swallow. In a perfect world Huck and Quinn are honest and admit they have more in common than they think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all. All the glorious characters and universes belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

He appeared suddenly, like he always did. Huck did it the night he found her in that crappy motel and he did it the night he tied her up and tortured her. She closed the door to her apartment slowly staring down at him as he looked out the window. She hadn't even registered that anyone was following her but then again he was great at this, and she still was _just _Baby Huck. The gun felt heavy in her jacket, she could kill him right now, but even now she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Something inside her was begging her to break him open the same way he had broken her open that night. That same thing was begging to be freed, it gnawed at her mind daily.

"Come home." They were two simple words yet they stopped her in her tracks, he turned around slowly to face her. "If I bring you back Olivia won't be so mad, so please, come home."

"No." Her voice shook as she spoke, she couldn't come back unless everyone wanted her there. That meant him too. He had to want her back, and he had to want to make things right.

"Quinn, please just—"

"No, _you _have to want me to come back. _You _have to want to make things right between us," Quinn had thought about this moment more times than she would care to admit, and all the things she had planned to say were glued to the top of her mouth. "And even if I could come back…. Things wouldn't be the same… they would be weird."

"Things have always been weird between us."

"No, they would be worse. You broke me, you released something inside of me and now it won't go away!" She rubbed her temples trying to soothe the headache that was forming, "It's there day and night and going back won't make it go away. So, unless you can make it go away—"

"It's not going away anytime soon, it's going to continue to be there day and night." He advanced on her quickly as he spoke, with a few well placed strides he was close and staring down at her. "It's going to be there until you hurt someone, or kill someone. Then it will go away but only for a little while, and it will be back and it will be stronger. You wanted to know what it was like, now you know. You hurt people and it feels good for a while, and sometimes you hurt people you care about…. people you love." His eyes twinkled with tears that refused to fall as he spoke. "If you're looking for me apologize, I won't because this thing it's inside of me too. If I can bring you back so Olivia knows she hasn't completely ruined your life—"

"Olivia did not ruin my life." Quinn folded her arms across her chest, she didn't want to have the conversation but knew she had no choice but to listen.

"Olivia did ruin your life." He nodded his head slowly, "She made it worse when she gave you to me. She knew what I was and what I was capable of but she still gave you to me. She let me have you and care for you, watch you grow, and love you. She let me feel human for a little bit when I was with you, but she knew what was lurking under the surface. Monsters can't love people for long, Quinn. She knew that and didn't stop… this."

"You don't hurt people you love! You don't do what you did to me to them! You don't tell them after the fact that you loved them! That's the thing they wanted to hear before and…" Quinn took one step backwards to give them some space. "You were never a monster to me, Huck, at least not before."

"I thought the same thing about you, Quinn."

"So what now?"

"Come home." He requested again, she wondered if he really wanted her back and if he really loved her. Huck had never lied to her before, even when she desperately wanted him to, he never did. She had felt loneliness creep up on her lately, mostly when she was with Charlie. He was fun and dangerous and she enjoyed playing this tactical game of cat-and-mouse, but he wasn't Huck. No one was like Huck and it bothered her that she was searching for someone like him, someone who hurt her, someone who was just as tangled, dysfunctional and confused as her.

"I need time." He nodded his head slowly and stepped forward. "Because I don't know if you really—" He cradled her face in both of his hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"You need to come home, Quinn. These games you're playing are dangerous and if something happens to you…" She watched as he stared past her, she knew he was envisioning what he would do to the people that dared to lay a hand on her, she raised her hand slowly touching the side of his face, the gentle touch brought him back from his world of havoc as he looked down at her and she wondered what he saw when he looked at her now. Did he see the monster in her? "Just know that you need to come home, soon." He caressed her face softly before stepping away from her and heading towards the door.

She heard the door close silently but was stuck in the same spot on the floor. Quinn thought about it, returning to OPA had never seemed like an option. But now she had been openly invited to return and he looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world, and he told her that he loved her. Or that he _had_ loved her. This revelation complicated things within her new life, as of lately she had felt cold and heartless but Huck awakened something inside of her. He had been honest with her and refused to sugarcoat anything, and the look in his eyes begged her to come back.

To come home.

She knew home was where her heart was, and for some sick and twisted reason it was still with him.


End file.
